Saving ourselves
by saltyblue
Summary: Now that Caroline and Klaus had their first real kiss in the woods and pushed it way further, someone knows what happened and let's say that he is not happy at all... While Klaus is not done being Caroline's savior, They don't know yet that he will soon be the one who will need to be saved... Rated M for futur chapters. I do not own The Vampire Diaries. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Awkard moments**

Seeing Klaus again was a possibility that I was somewhat prepared for. What happened between us in the woods though, was ten times better than the little glimpse of what I aloud myself to fantasize about in the past months. Don't get me wrong. I have a lot of imagination, but every times that I thought about him in that way, I felt guilty so it did'nt have the chance to go very far in my mind. Of course I was not feeling guilty because of Tyler. I mean, we're not together anymore. He chose his revenge on Klaus over me so why would I feel guilty? I guess that feeling of guiltiness was there because of everything he did to me and my friends and the fact that I felt like I could'nt feel anything for him, but then again, I did offered him my friendship.

After the woods, I felt even more confused about him and my feelings towards him than before. Except maybe for one thing. As Stefan said, we all did bad things. Even Elena did it and not all of her killings were when she had her emotions off. Even recently and right in front of me as I must say. He was a friend of mine. Maybe a little more than a friend. I don't even want to say his name because it still hurts to know that he did'nt even asked for everything that happened to him. Poor Jesse... Anyway... I could'nt really say that we were better than Klaus. He just happened to have more time to do horrible things than us and for what I knew about all that happened to him in the past, I don't know who I would've become if I was in his shoes 1000 years ago. I can't even imagine everything that I still don't know about his past human life and what he had to endure while running from his father.

As I sat at the Salvatore's boarding house, Tyler came in, happy to see Matt and the others. Turmoil was all over my face. _Great... _I thought, shifting a little uncomfortably on the couch. _Now what? Seriously? Could my life be more complicated? _Tyler looked at me then, looking slightly worried or so I thought.

" How are you Caroline?" he said, his eyes fixed intensely on mine. That felt weird but I thought nothing of it at the time.

" Hi, Tyler... I'm... I'm good! You know... Considering everything... I mean Katherine dying and... Stuff." I said awkwardly.

" Yeah... Stuff..." he replied, that same intense look on his face. Something was off about him but I could'nt put a finger on what exactly.

" You have a leaf in your hair and some... Dirt on your pants. Did you pick up a fight or something?" he said a little harshly, making me blush as I tried to get the leaf off while I tried to tame my hair so it would'nt look like I just had the best hybrid sex of my life. I was surprised that no one picked the sent of it on me. I mean. Most of them are vampires so... Heightened senses... Anyway... If they knew, they had the decency of not asking me about it. Maybe they thought Tyler was responsible for it. Though Damon looked suspicious after Tyler's comment on my appearance.

" Huh no... I just fell."

" Are you feeling alright Care?" asked Elena, looking concerned.

" Maybe Barbie should go home and rest. I mean a tripping over logs vampire needs some beauty sleep and a blood bag! Clumsy blondes, like in the movies you know? The horror ones?" Damon teased.

" Shut up Damon! Give the girl a break! " exclaimed Bonnie, putting a hand on one of my shoulders for some comfort. " Maybe you had too much to drink? Go home Care. I'll text you when we have news about Katherine." I nodded and got up to leave. As I went out and started to leave towards the woods, I sensed that someone was following me.

I was still preoccupied about Tyler's arrival and the way he was acting with me and his sent made me turn around to face him. He was still and his gaze told me that he was mad. Great. Now I was the one who was getting pissed! He had no right to act like that with me. After all, he chose his revenge on Klaus over our relationship! Was he really getting back to the jerk he was before he turned werewolf? God! He looked every part the bully now!

" Really now Tyler? Stalking does'nt suit you! " I told him, angry. He was laughing quietly now, looking down and then locking his eyes on mine. Creepy...

" Oh, but I have every right to follow you right now. Care, I did'nt think you had it in you... " he said. I frowned at that comment.

" What are you talking about? Have what in me? "

He moved closer to me, looking even creepier than before. If I was'nt a hundred percent sure that Silas is dead, I would've think that he was there, impersonating Tyler. But of course, the attitude Tyler was giving me was all him now and it kind of scared me, even though I was still angry at him.

" The guts to betray me with my enemy! I was there Care! I saw you with Klaus! How about us Caroline? Why you are acting like such a whore is beyond me... " he screamed at me. So that's what it was all about... I gulped when he talked about Klaus and I but recovered quickly, regaining the anger I had before. How dare he called me that!

" Are you for real? Me? A whore? Tyler, you're the one who chose your revenge over us! "

" So that gives you the right to sleep with him, huh? It's Klaus, Caroline! I bet that you were already banging him before we broke up! "

I was livid. That was a low blow. Did'nt he know me? That hurt. I've always been there for him. Always! I've been there for him and all of my friends and now that I allowed myself one little slip, giving in to my feelings towards Klaus, who by the way gave Tyler back his freedom and did'nt kill him and suddenly I'm the bad girl? I understand that he was shocked and probably hurt by the fact that it was Klaus and that that was the person he loathed but I could'nt feel sympathy for him right now. Not after what he said to me.

" You're going way too far now Tyler... How could you say that about me? ME? " I said, hurt. I did'nt want to talk about my feelings for Klaus with him. It was none of his business and if he wanted to believe that I was with Klaus while still being with him, well... I guess that even our friendship was done.

He did'nt say anything back. He just grabbed me like I was a potato bag and was going deeper in the woods. Him being a hybrid made him much stronger than I was but that does'nt mean that I did'nt try to free myself. I kicked, I screamed and asked him to let me go but his grip on me intensified and when he finally let go of me it was only to snap my neck.

When I woke up, my neck was sore and as I was rubbing it, I started to look at my environment. Where was I? It was so dark and I could'nt move much.

" Seriously? A car trunk? Oh, you better let me out of here Tyler! " I yelled, knowing that with his vampire hearing he could hear what I was yelling in the trunk. So apparently, he was kidnapping me... Or so that was my theory. But why?

* * *

**AN: I know that the first chapter is'nt really long, but I'm positive that the second will be much longer. ;) And don't worry! You'll get to see Klaus in it, always the savior. ;) I hope you like my story so far! Know that this is a fan fiction and that this is what I imagined that was going to happen after Caroline kissed Klaus etc... :P in the 5x11 episode of TVD. I'm french Canadian by the way so I hope that my English is not too bad. :/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****Payback craziness**

So there I was, in a car trunk, kidnapped by my ex boyfriend, not knowing where we were heading at all. I've been there for a couple of hours now and had nothing to do except thinking about stupid things to release the stress I was in. I've already thought about a million scenarios about what Tyler could do to me to make me pay or to give Klaus a lesson or whatever craziness that was going on in my ex's thick head at the moment but I needed to clear my head to stay sane. This was getting quite boring. I mean come on! How many times have I been kidnapped or tortured? Did I have a sign on my forehead saying ' victim' or ' very good trading blonde'? Seriously? I was still extremely pissed and annoyed.

So anyway, I was thinking of stupid things, blame the lack of oxygen, even though I don't need any, as I'm a vampire. Like, what would my friends would say in that particular situation. Elena would probably be scandalized and I don't blame her. I am scandalized! I mean, it is Tyler we are talking about for whom ever's sake! Stefan would try to rationalize and find a way to convince Tyler to let me go. Damon would say that I'm screwed. Tyler would say that I've been screwed by his nemesis... Ugh! Why was I even thinking about Tyler's possible insults? Oh yeah... Lack of oxygen.

I dozed out not long after realizing that it was better to sleep for a while instead of torturing myself with unhelpful thoughts. When I woke up, the car was'nt moving anymore. Maybe we had arrive at our destination. Tyler finally opened the trunk and he brutally helped me out of it. I was a little bit clumsy and dizzy after what seemed like a never ending car ride in the dark but I was glad that I was'nt a human anymore or I would've surely barfed all of my stomach content out after a ride like that. Tyler led me to an apartment in a basement. It was early in the morning and all I saw was a red bricks apartment building of about three stories. As he led me there at vamp speed I was'nt sure.

" Where are we? " I asked lazily.

" Don't worry about that. You really don't need to know this. " he replied venomously. That was'nt Tyler. He never spoke to me that harshly before. But I guess that in his state of mind, all revengeful and hateful as he was, I should'nt of been surprised. When he tied me up to a chair with vervain soaked ropes and chains, I was now convinced that he lost it. He was prepared to make Klaus pay, I just knew it and I was almost positively sure that he did'nt care if he would survive to this insanity or not. Surely after that, Klaus would'nt let him go with simple threats? Was I over confident that Klaus would save me this time? I mean he had more than he bargained for when he just asked me to be honest with him. After all, I not only kissed him to prove my point but slept with the man out in the open! Was it enough for him? After having sex with me, was he still wanting me? To be with me? Now I was doubting the importance I had to him. I had to rationalize though. If I was not rescued by him, maybe my friends would notice I was missing. Stefan would look for me, no? Bonnie surely would make a location spell or something.

Tyler slowly came near me and bent down to my eye level with his hands behind his back.

" I'm such a terrible host! I have'nt even offered you something to drink! But first, I should make a pleasant phone call to a dear friend of yours! " he said, taking my cell phone that he had previously put on the kitchen table.

" Caroline! What a wonderful surprise! " I heard from the phone. I would recognize that English accent anywhere. Klaus...

" Wrong guessing... "

" Tyler... " replied Klaus, sounding cautious and extremely angry. " What have you done? "

" Oh, you see Klaus... I just found the best revenge ever! I should thank Caroline. After all, she gave me the perfect opportunity to get back to you, after she decided to sleep with the enemy! Now I'm going to kill her slowly and in the most painful way possible and if you ever find us, I will let you have the privilege to watch her die right in front of your bastard self... "

" How do I know that she's with you? " asked the Original as I was listening on the conversation while I looked at Tyler, horrified. He had a bottle in his hand and I did'nt think that it was water.

" Well... You're lucky. I was about to offer her a drink. " Tyler replied before he shoved the bottle's content down my throat as it burned all the way to my stomach, even though I tried my hardest to spit it out. A painful noise escaped my mouth as I heard Klaus yelling ragingly over the phone. Yep! Vervain... Hurts like a bitch...

" Klaus... " I faintly called him in a pleading tone.

I heard a frustrated sigh and then he spoke.

" I will find you. You seem quite confident right now but I can assure your lame dog ass that you won't be that confident when I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR LIVER AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT! " Klaus roared while crazy Tyler acted none affected.

" Promises, promises... "

" Clearly you want to die... " Klaus finished as he hung up.

Boy, was he pissed! I was stunned and well... A little bit flattered. Okay, on the verge of blushing, even. If I was'nt in a situation where I was a hostage, I would have surely be smiling like an idiot. Oh Bezuz! Was I bad because of this? Nah... Anyways, right at that moment, I was so past the guilt of my little affair with the big bad! Who would get mad at me after this? I mean... If there was even an after... For me. That scared me. At this point, I did'nt know what Tyler was capable of and did'nt really felt like having a chat with him. He had gone totally berserk. I could'nt look at him without hearing that Eminem song now... Kidding. Berserk. That word makes me think of Klaus. Why? It has Viking origins. A Berserker was a warrior with a great strength and courage, who fought with wild ferocity. Almost like animals, like bears or something like that. Why do I even know that? I read it somewhere recently and I guess it got stuck in my head because of a certain Original...

Oh boy, was Tyler in trouble... I could very much imagine that Viking warrior shredding him to pieces. Now why was the image of a Viking warrior Klaus arousing to me? Hum... I wonder if he still have that kind of attire... Holly Vampire sucking! Caroline! Stop the bad thinking! Wow!... I was in big trouble for thinking like this. But geez... Could any girl blame me? I could blame the vervain or the predicament I was in but seriously? After what happened between us in the woods, I was right to day dream and maybe drool a little...

" Now, let me introduce you to a good friend of mine... " said Tyler, bringing me out of my not so religious thoughts. He had a gun in his hands. I frowned. When did he have the time to take a gun with him? And now that I was thinking about it, how come he had the keys to this apartment? Was it his? If he wanted Klaus to see me die... That could only means one thing. Wow... Did he lost it that much? All these hours in the car trunk...

" We're in freaking New Orleans? Are you nuts? And seriously Tyler? Wooden bullets I assume? Did you stole it from Jules? Well, imagination is certainly not your thing... " I blurted out. At this point, I did'nt care to piss him off. He looked already pretty pissed to me.

" You can be clever sometimes. Who would've thought? " he simply replied, getting the bullets in his gun.

Where was the Tyler I knew? Way gone as I could see. I did'nt reply. I was too dumbstruck to say anything. Honestly, I was only waiting to see if he was going to shoot me without a second thought. He looked like he could do it and that's what was scaring me. My heart was in millions of pieces.

" You see, I have no doubts that Klaus will find you. I brought you in New Orleans for that purpose and I want him to be devastated when he sees you so the best way to crush him is to be sure that you look like hell. " and then the bullets started to fly and the pain was excruciating. After he punched me in the ribs and broke half of them, I fainted. When I awoke, pain was everywhere and I could hear him talking. I supposed he was on the phone again, but not with Klaus. I chose to fake still being passed out.

" Hey, hey... Hayley... It's okay! I know! ... Yes, just... Continue to act like the child is his. Look, I'm sorry. I did'nt know it was mine. I really believed it was Klaus's. Good job by the way and thank you to finally telling me the truth. I had to make him believe that we could produce hybrids with our baby's blood so I had to make the story believable, sorry babe... They had to find you distressed and terrified. No... No... The guy was with me. Great actor huh? And stupid too. He did'nt think that I was going to kill him. "

Oh my frigging vampire ears! That was just too much! Hayley? Babe? REALLY? So that asshole did cheat on me and impregnated that were-slut? And he had the nerves of being pissed at ME for sleeping with Klaus AFTER I broke up with him? SERIOUSLY? I was so mad that I did'nt hear it when he finished the call and went back to me. Well, that was until he gave me the final blow by staking me right into my heart while Klaus entered the apartment, destroying the door...

Now excuse me? Rewind please? Was I dead-dead? Then why could I see everything that was going on? Oh, right. The other side... Wait. Then who was this glowing person smiling at me and holding my hands while Klaus was crying over my grey body after he snapped my murderer of an ex boyfriend's neck and tied him up with my own chains and ropes?

* * *

**AN: Done, done, done... :) Please don't hate! I promise she won't stay dead-dead for long. ;) There is a reason for her to be dead-dead, even if it's only for a little bit. In the next chapter, you'll see a very broken and furious Klaus. Tyler is in for one hell of a nasty ride! And if you are wondering how Klaus found Caroline so quickly, well, let's say that he knows how to track a cellphone location. ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Oh and by the way, Am I the only one who thought that Caroline was hilarious in the 5x11 and 5x12 episodes? When she got back to the Salvatores and when she was stress-cleaning? Oh and that phone conversation with Stefan? Haha! Gotta love that girl! And I was'nt particularly a big fan of Stefan but now? Their friendship is so cute! I love the funny and understanding Stefan! What he told her? " Alright... Somebody has to say it. So, here it goes... Caroline? You're a hooorible person. Ok? You are thoughtless, you're shallow... You are completely undependable, alright? " and that smirk in the end? " You know what? Now that I think about it, I have no idea what Klaus saw in you. What was he thinking? " hahahaha! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there sweeties! :) I just want to say that I'm very pleased with your reviews! It means a lot to me! I had a lot of information to put into this new chapter and had a huuuge thinking process behind it, concerning all the details so I hope that I managed to make it believable ( well, considering it's a supernatural story but, you know :P ).

Disclaimer: I do not own The vampire diaries.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Divine intervention**

Klaus was rarely touched by people dying. He saw and participated in so many murders in his long life that random people's deaths are hardly bringing any type of feeling. Of course certain types of deaths could bring some sympathy like the Black Death that raged in the Middle Ages. That was a sight he would never forget. Children being killed in wars too because it reminded him of his deceased younger brother Henrik and of his guilt towards the reason behind his death.

He would look away when crossing those types of killings because when he did dare to look, he would see Henrik's face instead of those unknown children and it pained him deeply.

He was also horribly hurt when Kol passed away. Even if he rarely agreed with him and how he thought Kol was such a pain in the ass, Kol was his brother and he cared for him. His deepest fear was to be alone and seeing Kol's dead body at Elena Gilbert's house, lying on the floor, frightened him of losing his two remaining siblings: Rebekah and Elijah.

Every time Klaus lost a sibling, he was haunted by the fear of losing the others, imagining his lonely self with no one to understand him and mostly, no one to care for him.

Now that he was on his knees, in front of a lifeless Caroline, Klaus was completely devastated. For the first time in a thousand years, he wished that he could take someone's place so that this person could still be alive.

His precious girl, his Caroline was dead. He lost her and that is the reason why Niklaus Mikaelson was loudly sobbing while caressing her cheeks, her beautiful golden hair, her hands, her shoulders with so much affection and despair. He could barely see now that his eyes were filled with tears.

" Caroline! " he kept repeating, like calling her and pleading would bring her back to him.

" Caroline... " he sobbed for the hundred'th time.

" I love you... " he murmured into her ear before his all demeanor changed drastically. He got up and turned to Tyler, who was chained up to a chair. The very same one that Caroline was previously chained and tied to. Klaus's expression was one of pure loathing. Hatred could'nt cover what he felt for that pathetic boy. He was a cockroach that needed to be crushed under his shoe.

Nothing more than an insect. A nuisance. He was tempted to just kill him right away, because of his despair but Tyler was not going to be spared. He could'nt just die after what he did. He had to suffer a thousand deaths and Klaus's mind was fixated with the idea of making him suffer for a very long time.

But for now, he needed to take care of Caroline's body. He needed to preserve it because even though she was dead, he wanted to keep her close to him and to find a way to get her back, however long it would take to do so. What he did'nt know was that he was'nt the only one who wanted her back in the land of the living...

**Caroline's POV**

Watching Klaus in so much pain because of my death was hard. I mean, I knew that he cared for me. That he was in love with me but this much? My heart was aching every time I heard him sobbing so hard. I wanted to reach for him and that's exactly what I did, moving away from the glowing figure who was no longer holding my hands. It was frustrating to try to hold him while not being able to touch him.

No one has ever loved me that much. No one has ever put me first and in this moment, when he told me those three magic words - I love you - I wanted to reply the same, so frigging badly!

" There must be a way to go back! I can't let him like this! You don't know him! He'll go on the rampage! He will bring hell on earth! I don't want him to suffer! " I said, panicking as I returned to the glowing figure, who was smiling at me.

That infuriated me so much! How could she smile? Klaus was in pain and if I was still human or just... Well... Alive, I would've been hyperventilating. I was scared. Scared for all the people that could get hurt and also scared because I did'nt want Klaus to suffer. Tyler's faith was no longer my problem, nor did I care. How could'nt I forgive him but be able to want a relationship with Klaus?

Well, when Klaus did those horrible things, we were all expecting him to do so. He was the villain after all. Not that I am giving excuses for his previous behaviours but It was expected. Tyler, on the other hand...

I thought he still had feelings for me, that he would never hurt me. I thought that I meant something for him. Even if we were not together anymore. Guess I was wrong... That's what was hurting the most. To feel that you're not appreciated, not enough for those you truly and deeply cared for.

I always felt a certain loneliness in my life. Like something was missing. Someone who would really want to do anything for me. Who would love me as much as I would love that person. Now I knew that this person was'nt Tyler. I've known this for a while now and knowing that he did cheat on me with Hayley - that was even worse than just cheating with a random girl - and that he voluntarily killed me, with no remorse at all? I just could'nt bring myself to feel pity for what would happen to him.

" Do you find this funny? " I told the glowing figure.

" Who are you anyway? "

" Oh lovely girl! I'm here because you are not supposed to be here. Your light is so precious my dear Caroline. It's a joy to see! " she said to me while holding me like a treasure. It was surreal. I did'nt understand what she was saying at all. Like she was speaking another language.

Her green eyes were looking at me adoringly as she caressed my face.

" My story with the Mikaelson started a long time ago. " she said.

" You know them? " I asked.

" Yes. More than they know themselves. But they don't know me. You see my dear, I have known Niklaus Mikaelson since the day he was born. I am, as humans say, an angel. I watched over Niklaus all of his human life. It was painful to watch Mikael hurt him so much. I could'nt do anything because angels don't have access to your world. We can't interfere that way, only try to give advises, but giving advises to Niklaus could'nt stop what Mikael was doing to the poor boy. "

I was transfixed. Blown away by what the angel was telling me. I only knew what Elena told me about Klaus's human life and I guessed that what the angel was suggesting was that Mikeal was beating Klaus when he was just a young boy. I could'nt stop the tears that were running down my cheeks now.

" I continued to watch him in his vampire life but I could not advise him anymore. " she said, hurt clear in her angelic voice.

" Because he was no longer a human? " I asked.

" Yes. I thought long and hard to find a way to help him, to save him from himself and then he met you. You can't imagine how much he cares for you Caroline. You can't imagine how he needs you. I know that you can make him grow and you can do more than that. Caroline, Niklaus has made a great deal of enemies in his long life. "

" No kidding... " I huffed. That made her smile even bigger.

" I know a way for you to go back in your world. "

Now I was listening to her very intently. But I could'nt figure how could I help Klaus from his enemies. He was the big bad almighty hybrid, while I was just a baby vampire. Hell, I did'nt even know if I was still that!

" I have lived for a very long time and now, it's your turn to be there for him. Caroline, I am going to give you the most precious thing I can give you. My essence. " she said, still holding me.

" You're gonna what? " I said, my eyes growing big.

" I'm not sharing my body with someone else! " I retorted, insulted.

" That is not what I implied my sweet. I will no longer be, but you will have all my knowledge and my power. You will still be a vampire but you'll also be an angel. This way, you will be able to stay in your world. You will be... "

" A hybrid. I will be a hybrid. " I said, finishing her sentence, realizing the unthinkable. How could this be possible?

" You'll be a true immortal my sweet. No one will be able to kill you. With my power, you will protect him and you will be with him forever. "

That made me pause. Yes, now I knew that i was in love with him, but eternity is a very long time. Was it what I wanted? Was he my epic love? I could believe it, just by how he reacted after my death. Also by the way he acted around me. How he cared for me.

" No pressure..." I half joked. The angel laughed at that, moving slightly away from me.

" You are the master of your own life Caroline. You do what you want with it but this is a possibility. You know in your heart that he deserves this and so as you. I'm not saying that it will always be easy, because it won't. But you have the instruments to make it work. To make it worth it. "

As I was watching Klaus taking my dead body in his arms so carefully, kissing my cheeks as he did so, I knew what I had to say. There were vampires now, taking Tyler away. He could'nt defend himself. He was still tied and chained to the chair.

Elijah was talking to Klaus, a hand on his shoulders, telling him that they would find a way to bring me back to him. Elijah seemed completely shocked by Klaus's despair and pain. If he only knew that they would have nothing to do at all. I took the angels hands and look her in the eyes and smiled.

" Are you sure about this? You will no longer exist. This is a big deal! "

" Oh my sweet... I will always exist in your heart. I will always exist where love is. Now, before we proceed, let's follow them, shall we? "

And that is what we did. It was almost funny to sit in the black SUV with Klaus at the back and his angel sitting besides Elijah at the front while they did'nt have a clue that we were there. I patted Klaus's hands while I whispered him sweet nothings in his ears. I knew he could'nt feel or hear me, but I did'nt care now. I knew that soon we could be together.

" So, how and when will we proceed? " I asked the angel, now a little worried about the procedure. Would it hurt?

" As soon as we arrive and as we are near your body, before it starts to deteriorate too much. It won't hurt if it's what is bothering you right now. Of course, it's not something that's been done before. I mean, not to a vampire, but we angels have been giving our essence to human spirits occasionally. It's not a common thing but it happened in the past, when an angel feels that he has fulfilled what he was existing for, he can create another angel by giving his essence to a human that has evolved enough spiritually. "

I did'nt even know what to say. I was the first vampire to ever experience this and probably the only one to ever come across an angel. Was I worth it? I made a mental note to make this angel proud, even though she would'nt be there to witness it.

" What's your name? You did'nt tell me yet. " I asked her while watching over Klaus, who was looking defeated. Poor love. Even in this state he was gorgeous. His perfect lips were forming a beautiful pout that I just wanted to kiss better and his blue/green eyes were staring at an imaginary point on the driver's seat in front of him. I could see his very long lashes tremble slightly while new tears were forming and wetting them.

" That's because I can't tell you yet. I have to wait and tell you my name before I give you my essence. That is what will seal the deal, as humans say. "

" As complicated as magic, I see. " I sighed a little, trying to wipe the tears on Klaus's cheek without being able too.

" As I said before, all my knowledge will come to you. You won't struggle with your new powers. Maybe a little for the first few days. Your body will have to adjust to your new abilities. It won't hurt. You'll just probably be a little overwhelmed, like when you experienced your transition as a vampire. Except that you won't have urges for blood of course. " she said as the car arrived at it's destination.

A very big house or dare I say mansion. Different from anything I ever saw in my short life. There were so much doors. I mean, how much doors does a house needs? Surely not that much. Well, if someone needs to whoosh his self quickly, that would be easier that way. I thought, grinning. Like it would matter, knowing that you can't escape Klaus.

We all got out of the SUV and went into the mansion, where the same vampires from Tyler's apartment were putting my body in a white marble coffin. Wow. That was so weird to see your own body in a coffin. I looked like hell. All grey with blackish veins everywhere. Ew! Ew! Ew! I really needed to give it back some life!

When they brought Tyler, still stuck on my 'torture chair', I blinked a couple of times, thinking about all the things that happened to me from my hot escapade with Klaus in the woods and now. All that Tyler did. I saw Klaus walking to Tyler and pause right in front of him, acting nonchalant, his hands behind his back. I knew better. My coffin has been moved to a room on the left.

" Let's have a little experiment, shall we! " he said while moving closer to Tyler, his eyes on him. I knew then that he was going to try to compel him. Probably to know if he was on vervain.

" You will tell the truth. You won't hold any information from me. You will do everything I tell you to do."

" I will tell everything. I'll do what you ask me to do." replied Tyler, robotticaly.

" Now, tell me Tyler. When was the last time you saw Hayley? "

My eyes grew bigger. Did he know about the baby not being his?

" Two weeks ago. " Tyler replied.

" That is correct! Now, I want to know why were you in the Bayous with her? " Klaus asked, still no expression on his face.

" She wanted to tell me that she is pregnant with my child and that she made you all think it was yours so that our baby would be safe. "

Even I thought that his answer lacked something. Not that I thought that Tyler knew something else, but the reason Hayley gave him to explain why she was lying to Klaus about the baby? Lame. There had to be more to the story.

Klaus looked beyond pissed. He was radiating anger so much that I could practically see his aura change to a dark shade of red.

" Elijah... " he called his brother through his tight jaw. Oh Lord... That was not going to be pretty...

" Bring Hayley. "

Elijah nodded, saying nothing. He too was mad. He looked so betrayed... Like his heart was breaking. No way in hell! Was he having feelings for her? Wow. Another Katherine. Except that at least, Katherine has style. Well, has or had. I don't have any news about her so... Maybe she's dead too. Who knows.

" Caroline, we need to start the process. You need to go back into your body and I have another thing to tell you before we start. Come, we have to go where your coffin is. " said the angel. I jumped. I've been so engrossed in the scandal with Hayley's baby that I forgot that the angel was there.

" We need to hurry. " she continued while we entered the bedroom where my coffin was.

" Yes. I want to be there when Hayley will tell the truth. " I said, looking at my body for the third time that day.

" Alright, let's proceed. Now you need to know that you will be able to see those on the other side. "

" You mean, like Jeremy? He can see and talk to them. " I replied, intrigued.

" Not exactly. You won't see them just by thinking about them. You'll have to summon them and if they want to communicate and show themselves, they will. "

" Too bad. I really wanted to say that I can see dead people. You know, like in the movie... The sixth sense? "

" I don't know what you're talking about. " she said with a frown.

" Anyway, give me your hands my sweet. Now, clear your head and concentrate on me. I'll tell you my name and you will have to say that you accept my essence and finish your phrase with my name. Do you understand? "

I gave her my hands and nodded, serious. I was a little stressed. This would be a huge change in my life and even though I would not suffer from the change, I would be something completely different and I would truly live forever. No stake would be able to bring me back to the other side.

I sighed and cleared my head, thinking about nothing except this angel who was holding my hands lovingly.

" My name is Isaquiel. I give my essence to you Caroline Forbes. Will you accept it? "

" Yes, I accept your essence, Isaquiel. "

My eyes closed as I felt myself gently going back in my body. Then I felt warm and a light enveloping me and like there was no one else in the room. My cheeks were wet. I was crying. Crying the loss of Isaquiel. She was so nice and she gave her life so I could help Klaus.

Could I move now? I tried to open my eyes and it worked... A little. That's when I heard the door open and Klaus coming to my coffin. I think that he did'nt noticed I was alive again. I was probably still grey.

" Oh my Caroline... " he said with his beautiful accent, caressing my hands pensively. His expression changed slightly when he looked at my face.

" How could... Caroline? "

My eyes blinked twice, looking at him. I could'nt answer with my voice.

His rage from before was gone. Now he looked bewildered and relieved too.

" I'll fetch you some blood my love! I'll be back in no time! Don't leave me again! "

He looked like he was fighting with himself. Like he was scared of leaving me, even for a second, in case that I would die again and never come back. I blinked again for a yes and he was gone. He came back in a flash and soon I felt blood on my mouth. I had to fight a little to open it so I could drink but I managed.

Not long after that, Klaus helped me getting out of my coffin, bringing me to him in a tight embrace. There were tears of joy on his cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs and caressed his face, looking at him intently.

" I thought I lost you forever... Caroline, I don't want to lose you, ever again! "

" I'm not going anywhere. I know I said I had plans and everything but, plans can change. I can make new ones... With you. " I told him, holding his face in my hands.

That's when his dimples came to view. He looked so happy. I could'nt stop myself from smiling too. In fact, I was smiling so much that it almost hurt my cheeks. I saw him turn his head to the door and yell instructions about seeing Hayley in an hour and to bring Tyler to the cellars. Cellars? I should've known that he had those.

His focus came back on me and he took me bridal style to put me on the bed next to the coffin. I pulled him close to me as I laid myself down and hold him like there was no tomorrow. I told him everything, from when Tyler kidnapped me to the moment I woke up in the coffin. He listened patiently while caressing every part of me that he could reach, giving light kisses on my face while I was talking. He was so sweet. I felt so happy.

His facial expression changed at some point when I was done with my story. He looked at me like he could'nt believe his eyes. I frowned.

" What is it? "

" Sweetheart, you're glowing a little. You literally radiate light. You were already an angel before, but now... Everyone will see the light you have in you... You are so beautiful my love... " he said, still amazed. I could see how much he adored me.

Klaus laughed and kissed my hands.

" Now I'll know when I'm not doing my job properly. " he said.

" What do you mean? "

" You seem to glow when you're happy so if you don't glow, I'll have to try harder. " he joked as he taped my nose lightly.

I laughed and got up to look at myself in the mirror on the wall. I was truly glowing. Not much but still.

" It's so weird... " I said, returning to the bed for a couple of minutes before we had to go have a chat with Hayley and Tyler. I was a little dizzy, I have to admit. I felt like I held so much power and yes, I had all of Isaquiel's knowledge but I felt so different now, being a hybrid. Half vampire, half angel. I was still overwhelmed by it.

" After we know the truth, We'll go to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow. You look tired my angel. " he told me after I almost tripped on the rug before I laid back on the bed next to him.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry, I know I said that Tyler would pay in this chapter but I had so much to explain in it and the chapter was getting so long that I had to stop it there... It will be in the next chapter, I swear! :P Both himself and Hayley will know that you don't mess with Klaus. ;) Trust me, they'll be in a hell of a nasty ride! Let me tell you that Hayley won't be anyone's favorite after what she has to tell them and you will know why Caroline could'nt get out of the trunk when Tyler kidnapped her. **

**Thanx to blueberry55 for pointing the fact that if Caroline was'nt tied with vervain ropes or something, she could get out of there. After all, she's a vampire! Haha! Now I'll correct that detail in the forth chapter. No, it won't be vervain ropes or anything like it. ;) Don't hesitate to help by telling me when you find errors like this. :) **

**I'm asking a little help while I'm at it lol :P. If you have photoshop ( I sadly don't have it anymore :( ) and you would like to help by creating a new image for my story, I would be so grateful! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Where the werewolves cry**

**Caroline's POV**

I'll admit that I dozed off a little. When I woke up, Klaus was watching me with a satisfied grin. I was worried. You see, I talk... A lot in my sleep... Now I was scared to ask what that grin was for. He looked so content it was almost scary.

My, my... I must have confessed my deepest desires, I don't know. He was so pleased. Yikes! What if my hands have wandered where it should'nt have? Because I do that too. Yes, I'm a freak when I'm asleep... Ask Bonnie why she never sleep in the same bed as I when she comes for a sleep over!

" So much nice things are popping out of that beautiful mouth of yours while you sleep my angel... " he told me, his grin still on.

" What did I say? " I asked, scared.

" Well, that's a secret I'll never tell. " he teased.

" Excuse me? When did your name changed to Gossip Girl? "

" I did'nt! And love, I'm no girl... " he said, pressing his body to mine so I could clearly feel what he was implying. Dear God... I swallowed hard and tried to move away from him, not trusting myself right now. Besides, we needed to speak to Hayley and Tyler, so no time for a repeat of what we did in the woods back in Mystic Falls. It just could'nt be a quicky. He was too damn tempting.

" Just... Tell me what I said... "

" You said and I quote ... " he paused and kissed me tenderly.

" I love you...Nik. And then, you made some really interesting noises that I heard before. You know... When we were naked... "

" Seriously? I called you Nik? Did I... Like... do something inappropriate or I just talked? "

" Hum... You grabbed my behind and called me your Viking warrior... And yes, you called me Nik. I really like it. In fact, I can't wait to watch you sleep again... " he replied, smiling smugly. Well, the Berserker was back to bite me in the arse... I knew I should've not daydream about that. Damn!

" Oh yeah? Grabbed your behind huh? " I smiled, a little shy now.

" Do you... Still have some of your old human Viking outfits? " I could'nt stop myself from asking. I'm pathetic like that and that's when the bastard started to laugh! I never heard him laugh that hard before. Even if I was offended, I really enjoy him laughing, like he's so carefree for a change. He's always so serious. A good laugh could'nt hurt.

" Stop it! You're laughing at me! " I pouted.

" Oh, sweetheart. I would'nt dare. You're just too adorable. Don't pout my love... " he said, nibbling on my lower lip.

" And I'm sorry, but I don't have any Viking clothing but! I think I still have my old sword, though it's quite rusty. I can buy a costume if you're into role play. " he half-joked.

" Now you're just being mean. " I pouted again but smiled as he came back to gently bite my lower lip.

" You know, it's interesting that you asked if you really called me Nik but did'nt feel like you had to ask if it was true that you told me you love me. " His smile was so bright now. He had a point and I bet that he just wanted to hear it while I'm awake, to be sure it was true. He was so eager to be loved. He yearned it, deep down, I know. Even if he never shows it to other people. I know he does and it pains me to think that maybe no one has ever told him those three little words.

" That's because I do. I love you. " Now that smile got even bigger! Wow... How could he look even more handsome?

" As I love you, my angel. You would'nt believe how much I do. " he looked so emotional. It was breathtaking. I knew I would probably be the only one to witness it. Him, so openly showing how he felt. I knew I was glowing again. Brightly.

That's when the door opened to a very irritated Rebekah.

" Nik! Why is that traitor of a hybrid of yours here and why is Hayley tied to a chair too? " and then she paused, realizing I was there with her brother.

" What the bloody hell is going on? "

" Rebekah, please come down of your high horse... "

Klaus sat on the bed and told everything to his sister, including my death and my 'resurrection' as a hybrid. She now knew that Hayley lied to them and let me tell you that she was'nt very happy about it!

" That bitch! How dare she! And Nik, there is too much hybrids here. One needs to leave. No offense Caroline, I'm talking about that rat in the living room. He smells and I don't want any bugs on the carpet. "

I have to admit that I was starting to like her colorful way of speaking. She was right. We needed to deal with all this. Now. I got up but started to feel dizzy again. Klaus noticed and took me in his arms to the living room, where Hayley, Tyler and Elijah were. Rebekah has followed us and was now getting comfortable on a light grey sofa near the fireplace.

Klaus sat down on an armchair, placing me on his lap, looking all cozy. I placed my head on one of his elbows, trying to stop the dizziness so I could participate in the not so pleasant meeting. Rebekah smiled slightly and ordered some vampire I did'nt recognized to bring me a cup of blood. She told Klaus that I probably did'nt have enough blood since I came back. I was a little bit shocked by her concern but did'nt say anything and gratefully accepted the mug, even though I did'nt feel like I needed it. I thought maybe it could ease the discomfort. I still was'nt used to all that power. Isaquiel told me it could take a couple of days before I get used to it.

" Now, Hayley, I would suggest that you start to tell us the truth. Tyler spilled the beans and told us who the father of your baby is and apparently, I'm not so go ahead and talk before your baby looses his father before it's birth.

By the time I was finished with the blood, I was looking intently in Hayley's eyes and a weird feeling came to me. I felt like she had another secret and heard words inside my head telling me exactly what that secret was. A huge one as I must say... I frowned as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Well, as much as she could considering the ropes.

" Wow. Katherine werewolf style. " I said, disgusted.

" She plotted against all of you! She's not even pregnant! "

Klaus was trying his best to stay calm, as I was sitting on his lap but he was shocked, I could tell. He motioned for me to go on as Elijah and Rebekah did'nt look pleased at all.

" How do you know, miss Forbes?" Elijah asked me, wonder in his eyes. He was the only Original who did'nt know that I came back a little different than what I was before I died. Just the look on his face when we came in the room was priceless, but not as much as Tyler's.

" I'm... Different now. " I barely had time to say before Rebekah told him everything she knew. Then I explained one of my new power. I can see the truth by looking in people's eyes. That's how I connect with their souls and know what they are not telling. Cool, I know. All this without compelling.

" Do tell the story my love. " asked Klaus after Elijah's questions were answered.

" She made a deal with a witch, who was working for someone else. A tall dark man whose name is... Dutty Boukman. He told her that he would be able to get rid of you all and give her back her family. He said her family was like royalty for the werewolves. She only had to pretend to be pregnant with your baby. He placed a spell on her. Dark magic. It gave the illusion of the pregnancy. " I explained, scrutinizing Hayley's eyes.

" She knew the werewolf who was with Tyler when he kidnapped her. Pure luck though. That's how she acted like the 'baby' could produce hybrids. But she could'nt risk this to happen again so she told Tyler that the baby was his so that he would'nt try to hurt her anymore. Then she tried to seduce Elijah, to ensure her safety. She had a spell renewed every two weeks to ensure that she could'nt be compelled. Tonight was time to renew it but she missed the rendez-vous because of obvious reasons. " Yes, in fact, being caught by Elijah was the reason why she missed her rendez-vous with mister Boukman.

Elijah then went to Hayley and compelled her to know if what I said was the truth and in fact, it was. He looked so betrayed again. Not only has she lied about being pregnant, she also lied about her supposed feelings for him. That's when Elijah left the living room.

" What's Dutty Boukman's plan? " asked Klaus, looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

" Hayley does'nt know the details. She only knows that he promised to get rid of you and your family and that she was supposed to bring something here in about a month. An object to ensure his success. Do you know him? "

" The death bracelet... That's what he wanted her to bring here. Yes, I knew him. I thought I killed him in the 1700's. Apparently, that did'nt work. He was a slave in Africa. He was into dark magic but we thought voodoo was rubbish back then. He tried to kill us all in a ceremony to become immortal. Apparently, he did'nt need us for that as we thought. He must want us dead because somehow he thinks we're a threat to his greatest desire. You see... He always craved power and he never liked to share... The death bracelet, as he called the hideous thing, was there at that time. It needed to be neer us. "

" But you can't die and really? A bracelet? I mean... It's does'nt look like a weapon. " I stated.

" Well he claimed otherwise and I did'nt want to see if he was right so I killed him or so I thought, just before he was supposed to take our blood. As for the bracelet, well... The object does'nt really matter. It is the spell that was put on it that's deadly, as he said. Now I don't know what the spell is or how it works. "

" But how were you there with him, I mean... "

" There was a spell cast on us so we could not move but I had a witch who was working for me. She broke the spell and I was able to save my family before we could witness if Dutty Boukman was telling the truth or not. He said he made a pact with the Baron La Croix to never die. It's all I know. "

" Who's the Baron La Croix? "

" Kind of a deity or something... For those who are practicing voodoo. I heard from Marcel once. Apparently, he is known as the spirit of the dead and sexuality along with Baron Samedi and Baron Cimetière. He offers the reminder of delighting in life's pleasures. He's influencing people to live in sins, as I concluded with Marcel's explanation." Rebekah told us. " Now, let me get rid of that pathetic creature and I'll let you the honor of dealing with Tyler. "

Tyler, who has just woken up from having his neck broken by Elijah right before we came in the living room, have'nt heard the truth about Hayley.

" I have a better idea. Let's compel them to kill each other slowly and viciously. What do you think my love? " Klaus asked me nonchalantly.

" I don't care what happens to them. Do what you want. " I answered,. Klaus nodded and let Rebekah have her fun. Tyler looked terrified, still thinking that Hayley was pregnant with his child, not knowing that she played him. I was quite disgusted with both of them and very disappointed with Tyler.

Even if I did not care about Tyler and Hayley's death did'nt mean that I wanted to see them kill each other in front of me. I did'nt have to say it though because after they were compelled, they've been brought back to the cellars so that they would not destroy the mansion. We could hear them scream and vaguely heard that one of them had their eyeballs removed. Or was it both? Anyway, an hour later, it was all over and I saw a glimpse of vampires moving body parts outside to burn them. Not pretty.

I needed a distraction. There was no way I could go to sleep right now. I was a little emotional, thinking of Tyler when he used to be my friend and thinking that he just slept with Hayley while we were together and seeing how he did'nt care at all about me for the last couple of months and then had no remorse while killing me... It was too much. It was all too much. My friend killing me and then his screams and the horrible images of body parts being removed from the house... I was grateful that Klaus was'nt the one to kill Tyler though. There would not be images of him killing Tyler in my head.

He looked concerned while studying my face as we were heading to his bedroom.

" Are you alright, sweetheart? "

" I... It's just all of this... It's so much drama, I mean... The kidnapping, the feeling of betrayal, knowing that once again, I was second best and then dying and all of what followed... I just can't go to sleep right now. I can't! "

I swallowed a sob, looking down at my feet. Klaus lifted my chin with two fingers while looking intensely at me.

" Oh my love... I cannot understand how someone could ever not put you first. You are a treasure! The most beautiful being I have ever met, inside and out! I will be eternally grateful to the universe to have granted me the honour of meeting you and even more to let me share a life with you. My precious jewel, you are enchanting! Don't ever doubt yourself because every person who had the audacity of treating you less than how they should treat a goddess, does not deserve to live. Because you are a goddess my love. "

How could such beautiful words come from the big bad hybrid's mouth? I was in awe of how much he was adoring me and I could not restrain myself from crashing my lips on his and hold him tight in my arms.

" God! I love you so much Nik! " I confessed, caressing the nap of his hair before looking into his eyes again. He looked at me in wonder, his lips slightly parted. Then he smiled so brightly, showing his dimples that I could'nt stop myself from smiling at him in return.

" Say it again, please. "

" Wha.. What? " I mumbled, realizing what I just said. I was'nt surprised, I mean. I really do love him and I've said it once before but a week ago I would've never have said that and I just called him Nik while I was awake, not while sleeping like the first time. What was happening between us was so intense and sudden. But I was fully assuming those new feelings, I decided. So I looked at him again, a little shy but still confident, blushing like crazy.

" I love you Nik! "

He then surprised me by taking me bridal style to his room at vampire speed, depositing me on his bed and peppering me with feather kisses all over my face as I giggled,

" I love you from the moon and back my angel... " he confessed, caressing my hair.

After a long while of looking and smiling at each other like lovesick teenagers, I suggested to watch a movie to get my mind off of all the recent events, even though he made quite the distraction by being so cute to me. He made me choose from his vast collection as I laughed while pointing a specific one.

" Who would have known that you have 'What's your number?' in your movie collection? "

" Well, I like to laugh too, you know. " he grinned.

" No one would believe me if I ever tell a soul about this... Besides, you were not laughing much in Mystic Falls. I hope that will change, now that I'm here to stay... " I said smugly.

" Because it's so beautiful to hear! It makes my heart melt. "

That's when he took me back into his arms and put the movie on. Then we settled ourselves on his bed, him behind my back, his arm encircling my waist as the movie started.

* * *

**Here it is! I was supposed to add some smut in this chapter but I felt like this was where I needed to stop the chap and take all the hot stuff to the fifth chapter instead, because I have the feeling that it's going to be quite long. :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter, with all its fluffyness :P. I will update much sooner then with this one, I promise. It took time because I was still wondering if I was going to put the smut part in it or not and then I just could'nt let you wait any longer for the chap to come! ;) **

**Have you seen the latest TVD episode? I yelled so hard when Caroline destroyed Klaus's drawing :(. I was like... WHAT THE HELL? NOOOOOOOOOO! :P**


End file.
